


Where the Light Goes

by CherryBlossomCheeseCake



Series: We Are Shining in the Rising Sun [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Idk what happened, M/M, Softcore Porn, but it's mostly feelings with a side of vague porn, i mention altissa so luna is kinda referenced, there was supposed to be feelings then porn happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomCheeseCake/pseuds/CherryBlossomCheeseCake
Summary: "They watched each other with a tenderness that came with trying to memorize their partner’s features".Noct's last night in Insomnia, and he spends it memorizing Nyx's body.





	Where the Light Goes

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write something that literally would just let me run loose. and since the nyxnoct ship seemed a lil’bit chill rn, i thought why not make some content for it. so i went digging for inspiration and found this http://bierausgalahd.tumblr.com/post/153360205699/heyyy-finger-guns, so i decided to write a lil’drabble based on the second image in their post and it somehow became softcore porn. forgive me, it's been a long time since i last wrote any kind of smut. and i listened to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY9sZzkO1SY while writing it, hence the title. so ya, enjoy!

Fingertips brushed across porcelain skin, tracing lean muscles downward to a trim waistline. Sad sapphire eyes held Nyx’s gaze as Noctis’ hands pressed into the pillow beneath his head, holding himself above the glaive. 

They watched each other with a tenderness that came with trying to memorize their partner’s features—Nyx trying to count the freckles and moles that adorned the prince’s face, Noctis tracing the scars and tattoos on the glaive’s body with his eyes.

Calloused hands slid up from waist to the front of Noctis’ chest, a gentle caress as the prince leaned down for a chaste kiss. The kiss was the younger man’s goodbye, filled with a longing that would only grow after his departure to Altissia. 

The passionate response that the ebony-haired man received was Nyx’s promise to commit every second they had left together to memory, the galahdian rolling over to pin Noctis’ pliant body beneath him. The elder man peppered kisses down the prince’s face, neck and chest, thin fingers tangling in long hair and pulling on braids. 

Noctis choked back his moans, biting his lips as his lover’s warm mouth became the center of his world. 

Ice blue eyes watched as the raven-haired man trembled and writhed under his careful administrations, Nyx’s worn hands skimming the smooth flesh of Noctis’ hips before carefully guiding a muscular thigh up over the older man’s shoulder. The prince whined as lips and tongue travelled from his hip bone to his thigh, little marks littering pale flesh when teeth nipped and pulled at his skin.

Slick fingers carefully slid into the younger man, a gasp escaping Noctis as his hands twisted in the bedsheets and pillow beneath him. Nyx’s mouth worked to distract him from his initial discomfort before it bloomed into pleasure, Noctis’ body becoming pliant to his lover’s touch. Thin fingers untangled themselves from fabric, reaching down to pull at thick hair and shoulders, guiding Nyx up to meet his lover’s lips.

The kiss was filled with their desperation and longing for one another, their bodies aligning with the guidance of the galahdian’s steady hands. When he pressed into his lover, Noctis’ panted against his mouth, their kiss nothing more than the two of them breathing against each other’s lips as they adjusted to the ecstasy of being so intertwined.

Nyx gently rocked forward into the prince, Noctis tangling fingers in braids as teeth grazed his lover’s skin. One large hand firmly held his hip while the other was resting next to his head, the elder man groaning into his ear as they moved together.  Hearts pounding, they rocked slowly, not wanting the bliss they were experiencing together to end. 

Noctis was the first to topple over the edge, his slender body arching upwards as he cried out in passion. Nyx began to thrust at a faster pace, chasing Noctis’ high in order to reach his own. It was sudden, the elder man’s body hunching over as his body became tense while the pleasure washed over him.

With trembling hands, Nyx brushed back sweaty bangs from the prince’s forehead, pressing a soft kiss against his brow. The younger man panted heavily as he watched the glaive topple to the side, sapphire eyes fixed on his figure again. He stretched over to press a kiss to his stubbled jaw, and tucked his head between muscular shoulder and neck, fingers tracing black tattoos and scars on Nyx’s chest.

Nyx’s fingers carded through ebony coloured hair and stroked clammy porcelain skin as they laid there, committing the feeling of each other’s skin to memory.


End file.
